Rozy Torch
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Rozy Torch is not your ordinary guy, he's got paranormal powers and his mother's death has haunted him, so he hunts out Lockwood & Co. to help him. (Prologue explains his Aunt's death, before his mom dies.) UPDATED AND COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

This actually is a prologue to the story which explains the original Rozy Torch, but my one-shot covers the second Rozy, who is a cross-dressing guy. Oh well have fun reading...

**Disclaimer:**

I only own Rozy Torch, and Clarice Van Spitz, well really every character in the story at this point.

* * *

><p>It was a cold night in London, England. It was that night you don't want to be outside. The day was Friday the 13th, the year was 1927 and the month of November. She was walking alone on the sidewalk at only 10 minutes until midnight. Clarice Van Spitz was a girl who had nice, though, icy blue eyes, and was about 5'3 in tall. She was 15 years old. She was walking home alone that night from a birthday party for a friend and Rozy Torch had been there. She was scared walking by herself. There had been disappearances throughout the past few months, about 5 people had gone missing, with the possibility of more unfortunates that gone unreported.<p>

While Clarice was walking there was a light in the far cloudy distance. She couldn't see anything, but the light was getting closer and closer by the minute. When she was finally close enough to see what that light was in the cloudy distance, Clarice saw a girl in the distance carrying a torch above her head. She didn't know who the girl was, for her couldn't pin the face. However, it was none other than Rozy Torch, who had those sparkling emerald green eyes, was 5'4 in tall, and 17 years old.

Rozy was an originally a regular old girl, before the fire that had killed her English bulldog puppy, Sasha. Her brother had tried to save her, but he had died trying when the roof started to collapse. It had been a very traumatic moment in Rozy's life because she and her brother had been quite close. She wanted everyone else to suffer the same pain she had.

Clarice had no idea it was Rozy, the girl she had met at the party who was only a few years older than her. All she saw was a girl walking towards her, but still in the foggy distance. Like any other night, if you had seen that you would have ran away. Before she decided to run she had managed to call out "Who's there? …. Show yourself."

The girl in the distance told her to "RRUUNN!" as far as she could go.

Then all of a sudden Clarice ran away screaming "HELP MMMEEE!" She became really scared and ran to the police station, which was a few blocks away. When she had entered the building she was in a major panic attack. The police were questioning her about what she had seen and heard.

It had taken the police about a good 2 hours to be able to speak calmly to the other victims, then it was Clarice's turn. When it was finally her turn to be seated opposite the officer it took about a good 5 minutes for Clarice to finally talk. She described the girl with black hair, and emerald eyes, and a vague estimate of how tall the girl's height was. They told Clarice about past occurrences of the girl holding the torch above her head. No one knew it was Rozy because she was the best actress in town, despite it being a small town.

All of a sudden, it became silent, about as quite as is needed for one to hear a pen being dropped. It was perfectly silent because the police were going though other stories that they have heard thought the night. It was quiet for about a good 10 minutes. Then, all of a sudden, a crackling a sound that could be heard outside. The noise was sound of burning leaves and bushes, for nearby distance, and it starts to smell like a campfire that was trying to be burned down to the last leaf. It was the sound you hear, when something not all that good is going to happen.

Then out of nowhere, there was a voice that said "BURN!" The Sheriff, named Richard Jackson, called for a few guards to come with him to see who it was that had yelled. That's when they saw the bushed and leaves all on fire. The heard a few fire trucks pulling up as it had become more rapid. That''s when they decided to name the girl caring the torch the… "Torch Maniac!" because of all the stories and fires that kept on popping up. Sheriff Jackson became mad and said to his men and the crowd that had gathered like moths draw to the light, "Round up guards we are going to follow the person, and finally catch the Torch Maniac." As soon as the Sheriff said that everyone in the station started rushing to the squad cars, turning on the sirens, and started after her.

The cops kept talking to one another over the radio. "I see the bushes… coming up on 350 S. Maple St., so turn right." Said Herman

"I see the…" he paused. "I see them," "Someone call the Fire department to take out the fires, we'll go after the girl!" said Sheriff Jackson.

"Yes, sir." Said every cop over the radio. When they saw the fire trucks coming they told them what had happened, Chief Valier said he understood because they have been called many times about something on fire. After Sheriff Jackson talked to Chief Valier, the cops went hastily and followed the bushes.  
>They followed the burning bushes for about 2 blocks and when all of a sudden the girl disappeared and with her the light of the torch. They went down the alley she was running down; they stopped and searched all around. But there's nothing there, they had no idea where she had went. Before they turned into the alley Rozy blew out the torch. She had put it into her trench coat; it had fit like a newspaper in a pocket. After the torch was out, Rozy found a nearby tree and climbed to the very top, where no one could see her. She made it away free, not caught.<br>She retreated back to her lair, where her leader was awaited her. "Was the mission a success?" said a voice that sounded like a man's.  
>"Yes, master. The mission was a success. Everyone thought they saw a torch, and then watched it disappear," said Rozy.<br>"Good, now everyone will suffer the pain that I feel… and you of course my dear." "Of courses sir … they will now know what it's like!"  
>"Go get rest, you got a big day of burning and acting tomorrow."<br>The next morning Clarice was back at her house. When she woke up there was a bloody message on her mirror that read: "Watch your back." Upon that finding she hurried up to dress and ran out the door. She ran to the police station like she did yesterday, and told them what she had seen. Once again the cops told her stay calm and to sit down. The cops have really been scared about the girl and wondering why was she doing this to such a small city.  
>Out of nowhere Rozy burst through the police station doors. "I need help, someone please help me!" After Rozy said that she saw Clarice sitting in the chair and flashed a small smile at her and Clarice did the same back. The police didn't know what was happening. The Sheriff asked if they knew each other. Rozy then piped up, "Yes, we met at a party a few days ago." The Sheriff nodded, believing her reply.<br>That night after Rozy had left the station around 8 o'clock. She ran back to the lair where her and her master had met up. "The mission today was a complete success. I have trained you well, young girl."

"Yes, master I believe today was the best yet. The police looked so terrified when they investigated me!" Said Rozy

"Soon other people will know how we feel. Then we will get our revenge. Soon you will get your reward, dear child!"

That night Rozy and her master fell asleep in the lair's bedrooms. The master started to think. "What should I do with her… She has already done my dirty work." The next morning… Rozy was gone.

Nowhere to be seen, it was like she had disappeared. The master decided to hide the girl in a cemetery, where she could be found. The master had run away to a new town, and a got a new identity and everything. The master still roams free around the area. As for Clarice she disappeared the exact time as the master.

* * *

><p><strong>End Author's Note:<strong>

What did you think of the prologue? I'll have the rest of the one-shot out in January of next year so await the next update.


	2. The Story

**Author's Note:**

I would like to thank my Beta for beta-ing the prologue and I have asked my Beta to look over this one-shot part as well. I also have inspiration to do a few new works for 2015 and will have put them on my profile, and I am now taking requests for story ideas, OCs' and new books to read that I could do fan-fiction on. Please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my OCs' and this Idea, everything else is owned by the creator.

* * *

><p><strong>X|X|X|X- Character Information-X|X|X|X<strong>

**Name:** Rozy (Rosie) Lynn Torch

**Gender:** Male (appears as a Female though)

**Hair Color: **Black

**Hair length:** Wispy; falls around shoulders, bangs are pulled behind his ears.

**Height:** 5'7

**Age:** 13

**Paranormal Abilities:** Touch—main, some sight, and some listening.

**Description:** Anyone who doesn't know him may think he is female due to his parents having only girls in the family, so his clothes are passed down from his sisters. So technically he is forced to cross-dress by his family. Prefers to be called Lynn or Zero.

* * *

><p>|X|X|X|-Author then begins the story-|X|X|X|<p>

As Rozy crawled down the attic stairs, his already black hair was covered with soot and ash carried down from the dusty attic. It seemed _no_ one had been in there in a long time and Rozy had just decided to take a midnight trip into the attic and explore, with only a flashlight and a dusting wand in hand. The silver bell on his necklace jingled as he had searched for just something that would hint to his family's spirit hunting past. Rozy laughed at the thought, it surely was a disgrace as to why his family had the sense of Touch for many generations though his family had carried around Sight and the Listening ability as well, every though the touch was the strongest, but he, Rozy Lynn Torch, seemed to carry all three.

He had been searching in the attic for just one thing in particular, his mother's necklace in which she had worn on the day of her murder. When he found what he was looking for he left the attic and shut the door and then washed off his hair in the sink so the soot and ash that had caught in his hair would get cleaned out of his hair. He knew he would head to Lockwood & Co. the next day as soon as he got breakfast and packed a small amount of boy-like and girly clothing, but would dress in girly clothing for the trip to Lockwood and Co. Rozy knew that his gut told him different from his heart, but in all honesty he knew his mind was right, in all matter of finding his mother's killer. He put the necklace in silver-glass and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>|X|X|X|-Skips ahead a little in the story-|X|X|X|<strong>

As Rozy entered the metal gate of Lockwood & Co. he took a deep breath and entered the house.

"May I help you?" George asked, perched behind his big black book of paranormal cases.

"Sort of…" Rozy replied, fumbling with his hand on the necklace held in the small iron bag.

"What do you mean 'Sort of'?" George asked looking at the girl (really a boy) strangely.

As soon as George had spoken, Lockwood entered parlor room.

"Who is this?" Lockwood asked

"Hasn't said their name yet." George whispered back.

"Roxy Lynn Torch, please just call me Lynn. As most people make fun of me at the fact that I am a boy and not girl as most of them think I appear to be." Rozy—Lynn replied.

"Oh… okay then Rozy—Lynn, why are you here?" Lockwood asked after assessing Lynn.

"This," Lynn then pulled out the necklace held in an iron chain-link bag. "My mother's necklace, she wore at the point of her murder as we never figured out her killer even though I've seen her ghost in the attic before."

After Lynn spoke the room became dead silent except for George's pen taking notes.

"Well…" Lockwood was at loss of words.

"She was killed at the point at which I was just two years old, she was out getting food from the garden, but I heard the gunshot… I just didn't see the murderer." Rozy-Lynn continued talking.

Once again the only noise in the room was the pen scribbling upon the page in the book.

"And also I…" Lynn stopped—he then fainted and the necklace fell to the ground, in which Lockwood caught and he handed to George. Lockwood then helped the unconscious boy up and onto the couch.

When Rozy—Lynn awoke it was almost dark. "Where… no, I do know where I am." Lynn muttered.

"Okay good, you're awake," Lockwood said while sipping tea. "What were you about to say when you fainted?"

"If I could," Lynn thought for a moment, _was it really such a good idea to tell them about his abilities?_

"If you could what?"

"I… I have the ability to sense ghosts mainly touch, but a little of sight and the ability to listen at what the ghosts are saying."

"Do you mind if we test you to see if your lying or not?" Lockwood replied.

"Sure, but the over reading on my mother's necklace was the impact of being shot in the lower left shoulder and in the abdomen. It was blunt, but the murderer did touch the necklace, after she was shot in the abdomen. The necklace itself has been in the Van Spitz family for over five generations before the murder occurred, and now the necklace had been stored in the attic till yesterday, after her death took place."

"That… that was a better reading than what Lucy could produce out of reading the necklace." Lockwood replied and handed a tray of cookies to Lynn and he took one. "Do you have any other things from around her death that might carry her spirit?"

"Sadly, no. The Scottish Yard has them and they have been gone for over twelve years." As a single tear escaped Rozy—Lynn's emerald green eyes.

"Would you like a tissue or some tea?" Lockwood asked.

"Both would be fine, a lemon in the tea if you have one," Lynn smiled lightly. "My father doesn't care where I am or if I'm dead."

"Well that won't matter now, you're hired." Lockwood replied, putting out his hand for Lynn to shake.

"Thank you." Lynn then shook Lockwood's hand, he then started crying a little more cheerfully.

"Come, I'll show you your room," Lockwood helped Lynn up out of the parlor couch. "Your mother's necklace is safe behind silver glass and some more iron."

"Thank you, so much." Lynn started to climb the stairs, behind Lockwood.

When Lockwood arrived at Rozy—Lynn's room, the door itself was already marked with: _Rozy Lynn Torch_. Which was written in ink on paper that was tacked to the door.

"We label the doors so that we don't get confused on who's who at night," Lockwood opened the door. "And if you need one of us just holler."

"Thanks so much," Lynn said while entering the room. "Before you go, when is dinner?"

"Dinner is in a half hour." Lockwood replied. "Just don't be late, George complains if the food gets cold."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Lynn said. "And thank you Lockwood."

"You're welcome Lynn." Lockwood replied. "I'll see you at dinner then." Lockwood then slowly shut Rozy—Lynn's door.

Rozy—Lynn laughed once Lockwood had left his room. He then remembered the first time he had worn one of his sister's dresses. It had been Sylvia Kendra Torch's Violetta dress that he had worn, the dress had accented him very well. Lynn smiled and placed his bag of clothes down and headed out of his room towards the downstairs. He could hear Lucy, the other new employee that had struck gold, when she had helped solve the Screaming Staircase and the Red room weirdness.

He thought back to the point when his mother Clarice, had gotten killed by the two gunshots though the funny thing was he had found a photo of his mom at the age of fifteen and his aunt Rozy Torch the first at the age of the seventeen smiling at the camera and as he walked into the kitchen holding the photo and sat down, along with article that had been next to the photo.

**Rozy Bellona Torch, dead at the age of seventeen, recently found in the London Cemetery know as Angel's Breath, Rozy had been found dead, bruises and burn marks had found on Rozy's body and…**

The article continued onto the next page. George stared at the article and the photo.

"Did you know that your mom and aunt were friends, before tonight?" George curiously inquired.

"No, not until I found these two together, near my mother's locket in the attic." Lynn replied and began eating the lasagna that had been placed before him.

"Either way I found your mother's obituary in the paper which didn't help much, but…"

"That's fine."

**Clarice Anya (von Spitz) Torch was shot dead in her garden by an unknown killer. Her living relatives: Richard Jackson Torch, her widower husband. Her children: Clara Lily Torch, Amber Rosalie Torch, Vyolia Maren Torch, Sylvia Torch and Rozy Lynn Torch. Her death stuns the police as to who would have killed her.**

"Rozy Bellona did, she was killed two days after she met Clarice, or maybe they had more of a history together, but…" Lynn muttered deeply in thought.

"That would make your mom's ghost a type two at least, and for your aunt's ghost type two in this case after all besides her killing was twenty-five years before…" Lockwood was still stumped at this point.

George lifted up Rozy Bellona's Death article and a letter fell out of it.

"_Rozy, If you ever get this… oh wait your already are dead and probably going to hunt me down for having you killed, but your older brother Phillip didn't die in the fire, just Sasha, and I am sorry , truly—_" and a blot was in the way of Rozy—Lynn's reading, but he knew it was a tear. "_Sorry, I know you'll haunt me, but Phillip is alive, and he is still in London. Yours truly, Clarice von Spitz (or now Torch)_" Rozy finished reading.

"Your Aunt's older brother didn't die in the fire with the dog?" Lucy asked.

"English Bulldog puppy," Rozy Lynn corrected. "I shall go get ready for bed." Lynn began to walk up the stairs. "I do enjoy cross-dressing, just so you know."

Lockwood followed shortly behind up to bed, but stopped in Rozy—Lynn's door. It felt weird, but opened Lynn's door and entered the room slowly closing the door behind him. Rozy—Lynn's sleeping form was very cute, as Lynn breathed in and out you could see his chest move up and down swiftly. Lockwood chuckled, just as Rozy—Lynn's hand reached out and grasped Lockwood's hand firmly grasping so he wouldn't be able to leave Rozy's room. Lockwood instead of waking Rozy up, he just crawled into Rozy's bed and called it a night.

…

Rozy awoke before Lockwood would be able to get a chance to explain what had happened last night. Rozy—Lynn ha awoken in his room with his head on Lockwood's chest. Once Lockwood ha awoken Rozy fired up with questions.

"Why the bloody heck are you in my bed—or my room for that matter?" he asked.

"Um… well you see I… I—I just wanted to see what you looked like when you sleep and well your hand," Lockwood pointed at the hand that was still holding Lockwood's wrist in a death grip. Lynn then released the hand and then Lockwood rubbed his bruised hand. "I didn't want to wake you so; I just crawled into your bed quietly so I wouldn't wake you."

"I'm sorry for putting your hand in a death grip." Lynn apologized.

"It's okay really, I'm fine and I slept better than I have in days, just don't bother bringing this up at breakfast, okay?" Lockwood then stood up. "Oh and today we have a client, so please wear some male clothing."

"Sweet timing." Rozy began to get dressed once Lockwood had left the room. _'Ah my heart's beating so fast… I bet I had a flushed look when I was speaking to Lockwood.'_

Rozy-Lynn then headed down to breakfast and Lucy almost broke her tea cup.

"That's not good manners." Lockwood said as George started at the tea cup as if it would fall any time now.  
>"I'm sorry I look so different without wearing my <em>feminine<em> clothing on Lucy." Rozy had also pinned back his hair so that is was behind his ears. "I could go put on a new outfit."

"No, it's not needed." Lockwood cut Rozy off. "We can call you Zero during the case."

"Okay." Rozy replied and began eating the eggs set in front of him. He knew they would need to hunt down his uncle Phillip, before they went after his family, and all that fun stuff, oh well…

"So why did you two come out of the same room this morning?" Lucy inquired.

"I had to ask him a question, before you awoke." Lockwood replied coming up with a quick excuse before Rozy could.

"Well shall we go after Phillip and get some more information on the Torch family history and any other reason for the type two ghosts." George spoke up after Lockwood had answered Lucy's question.

"Well how do we even know that my uncle is still alive and living if he supposedly died when Rozy this first was only six at the time?" Lynn questioned George's theory.

"More research, I even found his phone number in a book and have called him here so we can ask him about the Torch family history," George replied. "He should be here soon…"

The door bell rung.

"He's here. Rozy, be ready to listen to your uncle." Lockwood said after George had spoken.

Once Phillip had walked into Lockwood & Co. he was greeted with tea and biscuits, Rozy sat across from his uncle who looked a lot like him, since he was only fifty or so by now. George was sitting with his book ready to take notes.

"So, Phillip. Why did your sister killed when she was seventeen?" Lockwood asked.

"She knew too much," Phillip replied. "She knew too much about Clarice, her master and so Clarice put her out, like snuffing out a candle flame. She never got to see me again after the fire, as I had gotten amnesia from the fire, causing me not to remember and it was too late to save, once I had finally gotten the memories back after a year."

"Did you know your parents had another baby boy three years after your supposed death?"

"No, I did not."

"Or that Clarice married that boy and had four girls and one guy with him?"

"No, I never got any news of that."

"Well Clarice's only son is sitting next to me now."

Phillip then looked at Rozy Lynn Torch.

"Rozy?" Phillip was in utter shock. "He looks like Rozy."

"I am Rozy, but not the Rozy you knew. I am Rozy Lynn Torch," Rozy Lynn replied. "My mother Clarice was killed when I was two, by a shot to her left shoulder blade and a shot to her lower abdomen."

"Ah, I did not know, but I still should not visit your father…"

"Richard Jackson Torch."

"Richard, because like Rozy, he probably does believe that I am dead."

…

Once the conversation of questions ended Rozy pulled the letter Clarice had written to Rozy the first and handed it to Phillip. Phillip then read thought the letter.

"It's correct, but Clarice shouldn't have a ghost around, just Rozy, unless Rozy possessed Richard and then had him shoot Clarice while she was in the garden."

"He didn't, he was standing next to me when Clarice had gotten shot at, and didn't stop the killer." Rozy put in. "Besides the murderer touched the necklace she was wearing before she died."

"One of Clarice's jealous ex's then?" Lucy suggested.

"Possibly… but it could have been one of Clarice sisters, jealous that she married Richard, who was younger than Rozy by nine years and that would make Clarice marring a boy who was seven years younger than her at that point." Lockwood added.

"Ah I must be going. Lynx, my cat will want to be fed soon." Phillip interrupted.

"I shall show you the door then," Lockwood then did just that, when he came back. "George did you collect any good data over the two families really."

"No, but I did tabulate some dates for me to check for." George replied.

"I guess I could show Rozy how to use the rapier then," Lockwood replied pulling Rozy across the room and then down the stairs. "Did you learn anything new at that conversation?"

"A little, but…"

"But, what exactly?"

"The way my uncle left Lockwood & Co. was a little to rushed, don't you think?"

"Now that I do think about it, it was really was rather rushed exit." Lockwood pulled out the rapiers. "Since you never got your certifications at another agency before, I'll have to teach you how to protect yourself from the ghost."

…

Rozy headed to bed once more another time of work had just came to bed and he was enjoying the time with Lockwood. Rozy blushed, and his door was knocked on.

"Who is it?" Rozy asked.

"George, just wanted to tell you that the water heater is broke and if you are going to take a shower you may have a cold shower."

"Okay, thanks for the information." Rozy laughed and got into his pajamas. It has to be sleep for him.

Lockwood walked into Rozy's room once Rozy fell asleep, Rozy was mumbling on about a "Knife" and "Vyolia… don't kill…" and the loudest "Lockwood!" Then Rozy's eyes flew open and stared at Lockwood.

"I heard your scream and came to check on you. Is everything okay?" Lockwood asked once Rozy had begun to regain his senses.

"Oh." Rozy replied. "I hope I wasn't too loud."

"I don't think you woke the others," Lockwood talked calmly to Rozy. "Art least I don't think that you did wake them."

"That's a relief then." Rozy fell back asleep after the conversation and Lockwood got back into Rozy's bed again.

As Lynn dreamed he dreamed the same nightmare over and over again it was just on deep repeat and would start all over again when he was about to die. Lockwood was worried that Rozy would scream and wake up George and Lucy at some point, but he had to trust that Rozy had it under control by now… Rozy thrashed about and had pushed into Lockwood's body, but then suddenly stopped moving as if he had sensed that he had made contact with Lockwood's body. Lockwood's heart screamed that he should kiss Rozy in his sleep, but he felt bad if he did so.

Rozy's voice was quite sweet and melodic when he spoke and Lockwood had never noticed that until now, but to him all that mattered was the safety of his friends as they were family to him. Lockwood smiled and then Rozy moved his head against Lockwood's chest. He blushed and lightly giggled. He had no clue what was going on inside Rozy's head at the moment, and it was a pretty good thing he didn't, as he might have gotten highly freaked out.

"_Dearie, pain's a dreadful thing, isn't it?" Vyolia asked as the knife moved towards her brother's throat, Lockwood, Lucy, and George were all in shock as the knife was only inches from his neck._

"_This isn't you," Rozy quivered as the knife was very close to his neck and his sister was possessed by his Aunt Rozy."_

"_Rozy—Lynn…" Lockwood's voice cracked…_

And Rozy awoke to it only being a nightmare, but he was in Lockwood's bed and he was staring at him.

"Bad dream?" Lockwood asked.

"Yes, I almost died, you were there, along with Lucy, George and my sister, Vyolia who tried to kill me." Rozy's replied.

Lockwood wrapped his arms around Rozy's waist as Lynn's eyes began to tear up.

"It hurts…" Rozy whispered.

"Rozy? What's wrong?" Lockwood looked at Rozy's face thought the pain was mental.

"My head… it really hurts…" Rozy hand was on his left part of his forehead.

"It'll be fine, trust me Rozy. Just come downstairs."

"Flaming ghosts…"

That was the last straw for Lockwood and he kissed Rozy, and Rozy was highly shocked.

"Lockwood?" Rozy asked once the kiss broke. 'What the…"

Lockwood kissed Rozy once again, but Lucy opened Rozy's door and Lockwood fell out of Rozy's bed before Lucy had time to notice he was in Rozy's bed and Rozy's face was as red as a tomato.

"What just happened in here?" Lucy exclaimed highly at both boys.

"My head…" Rozy moaned "Flaming ghosts…"

"The hell Rozy, are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Flaming torches…"

"That makes a little more sense…"

And then Rozy passed out.

…

"So what shall we do with him?" George asked. "He hasn't awoken yet and it's getting on my nerves."

"We just need to sit and wait, and have you found out more information on the Torch-von Spitz dilemma?" Lockwood replied.

"In fact I have, Clarice's only Sister Kari, was younger than Clarice by five years and she liked Richard Torch as well which would have given her a great reason to kill her sister after she had she had her first son." George ran though his findings.

"Well that supports Lockwood's Theory, how about any of Clarice's old boyfriends show up?" Lucy inquired.

"None. She only dated Richard."

"I know of the killer…" Rozy groggily muttered.

"Who?"

"My sister Clara was only twelve when mother died, more of the reason to possess a human, by a ghost's standard and for my aunt. So my aunt must have possessed Clara to kill Clarice, beside Clara was the closest to mom, besides Richard."

"That would make sense, I mean, who else had been out in the county at that time, or near your house besides your family." Lockwood replied.

Time passed by quickly as George collected data over many events that surrounded the case. Lockwood had not kissed Rozy for over a week and today was the day of the investigation and Rozy began to freak out over it.

"We… w-we ca—can't…" he stuttered.

"Why can't we?" Lucy questioned.

"Family issues..." Rozy muttered his reply back.

"So?" Lockwood asked pulling out the heavy duffel bags and pulling Rozy away from the rest of the group to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Trust me Rozy. It will be fine."

"I hope so…"

Since this murder took place outside, they had to wait until sundown to begin their work. Lockwood set up the chains and kept on the lookout for death glows which could be lightly be seen where Rozy Lynn's mother Clarice, had been killed by the gun shots. As time passed by it just kept on getting colder, and according to George's readings it said that the area around them was much colder than it was around the house was and they saw flickers of Clarice shifting in and out of view for all of them, a Type two George had called Clarice's ghost.

Just as Lockwood was about to call it a night, Rozy Bellona suddenly appeared and Lynn began to shiver quite violently. None of them quite understood why Rozy the first had appeared or why it had caused Lynn to react. Rozy B. then began to approach Clarice in the manner of a friend. You could quite hear the ghost-like conversation that was going on between the two ghosts, but Lucy and Lockwood had already dispelled the iron chains and brought out the iron-link net as they tried not to get noticed by the two ghosts. They placed the net over the two ghosts and then first Rozy and Clarice both let out an blood curling, ear bleeding howl of immense pain and then they just disappeared.

Rozy Lynn was shocked after that and Lockwood, Lucy and George put down Iron powder banishing the two ghosts and Rozy snapped out of his trance.

"I-I know who… k-k-kill-killed Cla-Clarice…" Rozy's teeth chattered as he spoke.

"Who?" Lockwood asked once they had arrived back inside Rozy's home and began to make tea.

"A-Aunt L-lyri-more." Rozy replied

"Who?"

Aunt Lyrimore." Rozy repeated.

"Why that is quite the strangest name I've ever heard." Lockwood spoke up after sipping his tea.

Rozy began to walk up the stairs George and Lucy followed behind him; he opened the attic and headed up the stairs. George and Lucy began to walk up the stairs after Rozy who promptly picked up and older photo album.

"Why you could get lost up here for hours, couldn't you?" Lucy asked

"No," Rozy replied as he walked back down the stairs and shut the attic door once George and Lucy had gotten back down to the main floor. They walked back into the kitchen and Rozy sat down and opened the photo album to a page with Aunt Lyrimore on it. "Blonde hair, emerald green eyes, 5'7; age, oh let's see about 5 years younger than Clarice, really had a good crush on my dad as a young child."

"Which would make sense why she killed her sister, but still, why would Clarice be a type two as well?" Lockwood asked.

"…" Rozy thought for a moment as they headed out to the bus stop. "I…"

"Think on it Rozy." Lucy replied.

***The next morning***

Rozy awoke in Lockwood's bed, he must have fallen asleep on the bus, so they must have carried him inside after the long night of work. He straightened out his shirt and headed downstairs for breakfast only to find that no one was awake yet. He sighed, maybe I should just go back to sleep now. And so he did.

**~Fin**


End file.
